pokerangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Danielle Tanner
Danielle (Danni) Tanner was the Black G-Force Ranger and the Yellow SDI Ranger. She was also the first evil ranger of the Verger region. Currently, she is in a relationship with Andrew Bristow. Personal History Danni was brought up in Hearthome City in a loving family, where she lived for twelve years before going on her Pokémon journey. Her first one was through Sinnoh, where she also developed a love for extreme sports. Indeed, she claims to have been the first one to invent the practice of Magnezone Diving. However, at some point in her past, she had an unknown argument with her brother Joe and lost contact with her family, choosing to strike it out on her own and become a famous trainer. G-Force She was travelling through Eon City, when she first encountered the G-Force rangers. The Infuriape monster had grown to a giant size, and Duo and Chip were trying to get pedestrians to a safe distance so that the rangers could call for the G-Force Megazord. Sensing something about Duo, she cannily asked for a photograph with him. Something that he obliged later. She later met him in his unmorphed form the next episode when both of them were visiting the new Game Corner in Eon City. Although she had to leave town, the two of them agreed to meet again at some point. She later discovered the identities of the G-Force rangers when walking in on them morphing. Only to later be revealed as a spy under the mental control of Darkia. A spy that later took the black ranger powers. After her first initial story lines, she took centre stage when the bad guys went for the Glace Crystal with the Glaidevass monster and the other rangers were frozen. When freed from Regli's control, her morpher was damaged, until the encounter with Glaidevass. She also got into a relationship with Duo Roronoa. In the end, she helped the other rangers stop Regli and bring Errol back... SDI Three months after the battles with Regli, she was found by Dominic West who coerced her into coming to the SDI Aquabase. Once there, she met Commander Bristow who blackmailed her into taking up a new set of ranger powers. She became the yellow ranger of SDI. Her first storyline was when she met an astronaut for the Verger Space Program and helped save the shuttle from the Tropisaur monster. Later, she would need to take up her black ranger powers to defeat Sablezing when the demon attacked the Aquabase and the morphing grid was temporarily taken down. Soon after that, she was attacked by a demonised version of Stunflora, a monster that G-Force previously faced, and locked into a coma where she was trapped in an asylum. Forced to fight both her ranger forms for survival. A while after this, her brother Joseph was introduced when he had a rare artefact that the rangers needed to protect. Although the two of them had previously engaged in an argument, they went a way to make it up after the battle. Something that came in handy when Joe spotted a meteorite heading for Verger. Along with Katie and Nahir, she also fell under the influence of evil clothes. In order to combat this, she and the other rangers got new Horizon Zords. In the crossover with the Space Rangers, she teamed up with Angela Keeney to battle mutant Syodians. Yet, the worse was to come as the power of evil still residing inside her black ranger morpher overtook her mind, putting her in a coma. Thanks to Errol, the other rangers managed to separate the two versions of her. Almost in a mirror of her spore induced coma, she fought the evil version of herself to stop the Houndoom Zord from destroying Waterfall Shores, eventually destroying that foe. But, the worse was to come when Duo broke up with her, citing a lack of trust between them. She met him again when the SDI rangers teamed up with G-Force to defeat Dark Dorlgia, when she teamed up with Chip Larsen. In the finale, she and Andrew admitted their feelings for each other and started a relationship after they destroyed Misteria. Wrath Of The Coppingers and Genesis Overload She appeared in Wrath Of The Coppingers, again morphing into the yellow SDI ranger. Yet, she was defeated by the Dogbots at the start, and one of the several rangers captured. She also appeared in the opening episode of the season, before departing the boat for Sinnoh. She will also appear in Episode Thirty Six. Let It Snow. Arsenal, Vehicles and Zords *G-Force Houndoom Morpher *Pulse Pistols *Houndoom Zord *SDI Defense Morpher *Defense Blaster *Defense Driver *Assault Racer *Lugia Lancer *Flycatch Tracker SDI Zord *Aura Carrier Four *Horizon Zord Four Trivia *She was originally submitted as a yellow ranger for G-Force. Yet, Chip Larsen was picked ahead of her. In a compromise, she came in as the black ranger, and later as the yellow ranger in SDI. *She was also considered for the role of the purple ranger in Genesis Overload. *In SDI, she primarily used the same number of Zords as Xavier Jackson. If you include the single use of the Dragon Solarzord in its final appearance, she piloted five different Zords in that season. *She did not appear in Chimzor's Revenge, due to the loss of her powers. Yet, the Houndoom Zord did. Category:Poké Rangers Verger Rangers Category:Poké Rangers: G-Force Category:Poké Rangers: SDI Category:Black Rangers Category:Yellow Rangers